


Gin & Tonic

by Cauliflower_steaks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (very) Light Femdom, Alcohol, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cauliflower_steaks/pseuds/Cauliflower_steaks
Summary: Dimitri runs into an intoxicated Byleth on one of his late-night library errands.





	Gin & Tonic

It’s late, and Dimitri has spent far too long in the library once again. It’s dark enough outside that he can’t gauge at all what time it could be, but considering the absence of other people on the Monastery grounds, he figures it’s too late to still be up. He’s walking back to his dorm, candle in hand, still feeling completely awake; his body has adjusted itself to his total inability to sleep. He doesn’t know whether that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

As he rounds the corner, a figure faintly comes into view. They’re in all black, with dark hair- it’s nigh impossible to make them out. His hand reaches for his sword on instinct, and he squints in order to get a better view. He promptly slots the sword back in its holster and breathes a sigh of relief. It’s his Professor, her usual heavy cloak draped over her shoulders. What's different is the way she’s walking; her stride, usually calm and self-assured- tonight, she’s entirely off-centre. Unable to walk in a straight line, she stumbles and holds onto a nearby pillar for support, hanging out of it for a moment before stopping to rest her head against it.

_This isn’t good._ He thinks, _Professor seems unwell._ He adjusts his gauntlets and clears his throat, hoping to subtly make his presence aware to her before making his approach. It’s no use - he can’t see her face, but she doesn’t even stir at the sound. Deciding that he has no more time to waste, he starts to walk toward her. He takes wide steps, quickly closing the gap between them, aware of how loud the rustling of the grass under his feet is in the quiet of the night. He tugs the hem of his tunic down before reaching a hand out to lightly tap her shoulder.

‘Professor.’ She turns around, slowly. He’s met with her usual blank stare. He follows her eyes as she wordlessly looks him up and down. She blinks once, twice, and then her lips turn upwards to form a very faint smile.

‘Dimitri…’ She stretches out the last syllable of his name for a few beats before it evaporates into the warm summer air. He feels something twinge in his chest.

‘Are you quite alright, Professor? It is rather late to be outside, after all. I saw you walking, and it looked as though you were struggling to keep your balance. Do you… do you have a fever? We should really get you to the infirmary if that’s the case.’

That same vacant look again. Her eyes can be so very unsettling. Sometimes he’s not fully sure if she’s even alive.

_‘Di-mi-tri…’_

Her expression is deadpan, but she’s singing his name. What on earth is he supposed to make of this woman? There must be something very wrong with her. He needs to get her to a nurse before she burns up completely. Seeing as she has seemingly lost her command of language, he figures he needs to find another way to communicate. He takes off the gauntlet on his right hand and reaches for her forehead, pushing her bangs to the side so that he may feel her temperature.

Her hair is so soft, he thinks absently as he assesses her current medical status. She...doesn’t feel any warmer than average. He places his hand on his own forehead to get an idea of how his temperature feels and then goes back to hers. Yes, she doesn’t appear to have a fever at all. What if it’s something more sinister altogether? What if she were poisoned, or had succumbed to a rare disease somewhere along their travels?

He looks down at her, his hand still pressed against her forehead. She’s resting her full weight against the pillar now, slouching a little, one leg crossed in front of the other.

There’s certainly a different emotion in her eyes this time. One that he hasn’t seen before, one that he can’t quite read. And her bustier seems even tighter tonight, pushing and pressing everything together so pleasantly. The way her chest moves as she breathes is hypnotic, each inhale causing her creamy cleavage to swell against the hard metal of her bustier. His head snaps up once when realizes what he’s been doing, and he feels all the blood in his body rush to his face.

_What is wrong with me? How long was I staring at her for?!_

He turns to level his gaze at the bushes to their right, pointedly not looking at her as he speaks. ‘Are you...do you feel unwell, Professor?’

‘No…’ Her reply drifts upwards towards him like smoke, her voice soft and feathery. Dimitri finally, finally realizes what’s going on.

‘Have you...been drinking?’ he asks.

He looks downwards, very careful to keep his gaze locked only on her face this time. She snickers, gazing off into the distance. That is a sound he’s never heard from her before, and is affirmation enough that his suspicions must be correct. He supposes that drink does tend to alter a person a little. As well as that, even he knows that a fair proportion of the faculty have a taste for alcohol, nonetheless Byleth’s own father. This really shouldn’t have come as such a surprise. He sighs and steps away from her.

‘Allow me to escort you back to your room, Professor. It’s very late already.’

He hesitates for a moment and then offers her his arm for support when he realizes there’s no chance of her moving by her own volition. She clings to it without a second thought.

He knows he shouldn’t, knows how this would look if someone where to see them walking together like this, at this time of night. But he has no choice; the woman can barely stand. He’ll be out here until morning if he hopes to coax her back to her room with words alone.

He can smell gin on her breath when her head lolls too close to his own. She’s holding him as close as she can to her, placing all of her weight on him. He imagines that many people would end up dragged to the ground by her by now; short as she may be, she’s heavy enough, undoubtedly due to the taut muscle built by a lifetime of fighting.

He silently thanks the physical strength that his crest has bestowed him as he continues to gently pull her along. It’s becoming increasingly difficult for Dimitri to ignore the sensation of Byleth’s chest pressed close to his forearm. He glances at her; her eyes are glassy, her gaze distant. She looks like she needs a cold glass of water and a good night’s sleep. He smiles in relief as her room comes into his line of sight.

He walks her right up to the door, looping his arm out of hers, bowing his head to her slightly. ‘Here we are, Professor.’ he whispers. ‘please, rest well. I’ll see you in the morning.’

Byleth doesn’t shift an inch. She leans against her door, her wide eyes bearing into him. Her lower lip is turned downwards, her eyebrows knitted together. She’s _pouting_. What on earth does she want him to do? His candle is burning low, but he can probably make it to the dining hall and back if she needs something.

‘Do you… want me to fetch you a glass of water?’

She shakes her head and then starts fumbling in her cloak’s pocket for her keys. After watching her fail to aim the key at the keyhole a few times, he steps behind her, reaches his arms around her, and gently guides her hand to the correct position.

Byleth is the perfect height to be held like this. He enjoys the sensation of the soft skin of her hands against his for a moment, but snaps out of it when she turns around to smile mischievously at him as she pushes her full weight against the door, following it until it’s pressed flat against the wall. Now she’s inside, at least. But he can’t shut the doors like that. He stands in the doorway, shuffling his weight from foot to foot.

‘Well...Goodnight, Professor. We have a seminar early tomorrow morning, so I think it would be for the best if we both got some r-’

Dimitri glances up from the spot on the ground that he had fixed his gaze to, and is immediately left breathless. Byleth has roughly tugged down the fabric beneath her metal bustier and is fully exposing her breasts. Her hands circle her pink, erect nipples, pinching and teasing herself, biting her lower lip as she does so.

It’s a scene straight out of one of his late-night fantasies. He had written all of her cues off as his simply his imagination, which, as of late, has been particularly active when it comes to his Professor. This cannot possibly be happening. He can feel his face burning again, and he curses his complexion for always making his mortification so well known.  
‘Professor-’ he starts, breathlessly, before cutting himself off.

The doors are open. Anyone who walks past could bare witness to this. He rushes to shut them, slamming them closed in his haste, cursing under his breath at how loud it was.

Now he’s behind closed doors, with his half-naked and extremely attractive instructor. His eyes fall over her again, taking in the sight. He feels himself throb. Getting an erection in these trousers is always exceedingly uncomfortable. He thinks of perhaps joining her in removing some of his clothing, but he remains frozen to the spot that he’s standing in.

Byleth removes her top altogether, pulling it off over her head. Her tits bounce as they’re freed from the fabric. She then slips off her boots and moves to take off her shorts, leaving her in just her panties and tights. Her body is incredible- hourglass in shape, tight with muscle across her back, arms, and legs. Her breasts and thighs appear soft, though, and Dimitri imagines it must be at least partially down to her equally incredible appetite.

The curve of her hips, though, can surely only be thanks to a blessing from the Goddess. She stands there smiling at him; he can’t move, can’t think. He’s paralyzed with equal parts lust and nerves. His heart is pounding in his ears. She’s watching him expectantly, and now Dimitri is wondering what he has done to give her the impression that she can expect anything from him-he’s entirely inexperienced.

Byleth reaches her hand out to him. He takes it, and she turns to lead him towards the bed. His eyes are glued to her ass. In his fantasies, this is the part where he’d rip off her stockings and panties in one fell swoop and grope her as she mewls his name over and over. In reality, he just gulps and allows himself to be pushed onto the bed by the shoulders.

He’s sitting upright, his back poker straight against the wall. She places one knee on either side of him, making herself taller than him. She holds onto his shoulder for balance as she removes her tights and then her underwear, discarding them somewhere on the bed. Without even so much as a smile, she starts undressing him, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down and off. She looks at his upper body for a moment and then sighs.

‘Why do you wear so much, Dimitri… want to get you naked but… so hard…’ She slurs her words as she speaks. It takes him a few seconds to process what she just said.

_Oh, she wants me to…_ He shakily starts to unbutton his undershirt. Every minute that passes feels like an hour, when Byleth is staring at him like she wants to eat him whole. After what feels like an eternity, he’s as naked as she is. His mind is foggy with lust, too stunned to feel embarrassed.

‘Mmmm…’ she purrs, lowering herself to shift her weight to his thigh, legs spread. ‘much better.’

His head snaps up when she makes contact; she’s wet already, her slick pussy covering his upper leg in her juices. She moves her hips back and forth a little and then starts to tease her nipples again. She throws her head back exaggeratedly and moans. Dimitri feels like a current of electricity is shooting through his veins. He closes his eyes; he wants to preserve himself as much as possible, and the sight of her like this, how warm and close she is, is a little more than he can take in at the moment.

His moment's respite doesn’t last very long; he feels her hand brush against the length of his dick, and his eyes are wide open again. She touches him once more, staring him right in the eyes as if looking for permission to proceed. His throat is so tight, he doesn’t think he could even form a simple ‘yes’, so he just nods and tries to brace himself.

This is not at all how he imagined his first time playing out - not in his practical fantasies, anyway. He’s not upset about it, though; far from it. He’ll consider the logistics of it later, the white lies he might have to tell his future bride on their wedding night. Having this night stored in his memory would surely be enough to sustain him for the rest of his life.

_Unless Professor is my bride. Then I would have no cause for worry._

Byleth shifts away for him for a moment, diving her hand into her bedside drawer. She rummages for a moment, and then retrieves a small, nondescript bottle. Dimitri gulps. She twists the lid off and holds the bottle upside down over her palm. He watches as the oil drizzles out, slowly dripping into her hand. He doesn't even own a bottle of that for his own use; he's thought about it, once or twice, but the thought of someone else finding it in his room deterred him from ever procuring some for himself.

He ponders, briefly, why the professor keeps such a substance in her bedside locker - but his thoughts are cut short when Byleth’s hands make contact with his dick again. She drags her thumb, now slick with oil, from the bottom of his member right to the top, her nail catching slightly on the head. Despite his best efforts, he groans. That groan turns into a yelp when she envelops him with her whole hand, giving him a few vigorous pumps, a smirk on her lovely face the entire time. His hips jerk involuntarily, and when she pulls away he notices that some pre-cum has already formed at the head.

‘You’re big, Dimitri,’ she coos, giving him one last pump before she resumes her previous stance, keeping a hold on his base as she adjusts her position, lining him up perfectly beneath her. His hands fly to the bedsheets when she starts to lower himself onto him, clutching them to keep himself from moaning. That feels good, feels great. Being inside her is a sensation that he can’t describe, nor hope to replicate by himself. She’s hot, and tight, and wet, and her breasts bounce as she moves up and down his length, and she’s moaning his name over and over above him.

‘Dimitri...Dimitri...Dimitri!’

He tries to commit that sound to his memory, repeating the way she says it to himself like a chant. ''_Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri’’...She’s so loud…...D…….Dedue...What...? Dedue?_

  
_ Dedue is next door!_

His hand hurriedly makes its way to the back of her head, pulling her close to talk to her, hoping that the sense of urgency in his voice will prompt her to listen.

  
‘P-Professor, please, y-you need to be quieter! Dedue is next door, and, and if he hears you, he might-’

  
Byleth giggles softly, more like a bemused exhale of air than a laugh and continues to ride him. Hoping that this means she’ll heed his warning, Dimitri presses his head against the wall so that he can watch her, her big eyes, the way her breasts bounce in time with her movements, both of her hands holding onto his shoulders.

Feeling bold, he loosens his grasp on the bedsheets and moves instead to grip her hips, allowing his hands to make circular movements on her sides, briefly squeezing her ass. She sighs dreamily, pressing a kiss to his neck as if to praise him on a job well done, and moves her right hand to her clit. Her long fingers are mesmerizing as she circles her bud, her whole body tensing up in response to the pleasure. She starts to ride him again, slower this time, touching herself as she does so. Her eyes are squeezed shut in ecstasy; she looks like she’s on the verge of exploding.

‘Mmmph…….Dimitri…’

She gasps his name again as she rides out her first orgasm on his cock. His jaw drops at the sight, his grip on her tightening until he’s sure he’ll leave bruises. He moves his hand up to get a hold of her hair again - he wants to kiss her, to feel her tongue in his mouth. She obliges, her free hand splayed over his cheek as she lowers herself to meet him.

Just as they’re about to kiss, he hears something in the next room over; bed sheets crinkling, possibly feet shuffling. Dedue. Dedue heard her saying his name. He’s panicking; Byleth is still looking for that kiss.

Though there’s no more sound coming from the room next door for now, he decides to take a measure to prevent it from happening again; he grabs her by the hair again and roughly pulls her down to keep her mouth on his, to keep any more moans from escaping. He exhales loudly as his tongue meets hers, and she wraps an arm around his shoulders to keep him close.

It’s a mess, he’s a mess- their teeth keep scraping together, and his tongue can’t seem to find a rhythm. He’s so close. Byleth has started to finger herself again, the muscles in her thighs tensing as she approaches her second orgasm. He wants to hold on long enough for her to get there, and he also doesn’t want to break this kiss in case she screams again.

Byleth runs her free hand through his hair now, gripping it hard and turning his head sideways with a jerk. Then she grips his jaw, tight, breaking their kiss as she looks him dead in the eyes.

  
‘_C’mon,_ Dimitri,’ she all but snarls into his mouth, smirking as she speaks. Dimitri is slightly terrified, and wholly turned on.

He really can’t take much more- her method of motivation worked like a charm. His hips, as if moving entirely of their own volition, immediately start to messily thrust upwards into her, kissing her deeply as he does. Her moans are swallowed in his throat as she meets his pace, bouncing in time with him as they finally find a rhythm.

Her fingers are frantic as she rubs herself. He moves both of his hands to her ass and squeezes deeply, and Byleth’s sweet gasps as she begins to climax again is the last thing he hears before his own orgasm rolls over him. He bites her shoulder as he cums, unable to keep his moans to himself, hot tears prickling in his eyes as he gasps out her name.

They untangle after a few moments and lie side by side. Dimitri is still seeing stars; Byleth is nodding off. The room is awash with a grey light- the sun is already starting to rise. Eventually, he shifts to leave the bed. Byleth doesn’t even stir; she’s completely knocked out.

He smiles, a feeling of incredible relaxation washing over him as he starts to collect his clothes. He’d love to stay and hold her into the morning, but it won’t be long until Dedue, Ingrid and Felix start showing up at the training grounds, and if he’s not there at the crack of dawn there’s a fair chance a search party will be sent out to find him.

He can’t even feel how exhausted he is for the elation that’s rising in his chest after such an experience. He adjusts the covers over her and steps outside, gently pressing the doors shut after him. It’s still far too early for anyone else to be outside, so there’s no chance of being caught. He inhales the fresh morning air and smiles.

_I’ll come and wake you up in a few hours, Professor._

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut so please be nice...sorry i have no idea how their clothes work


End file.
